


On the First Day of Christmas

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych
Genre: Advent Challenge 2012, Banter, Christmas, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What does that mean, anyway?" Shawn asked suddenly. "I mean, lords a leaping? Have you ever seen a lord leap?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the First Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For my advent challenge, prompt "Nine Ladies Dancing"

"What does that mean, anyway?" Shawn asked suddenly. "I mean, lords a leaping? Have you ever seen a lord leap?"

"It's an old tradition," Gus informed him. "Couples would leap over the fire at Solstice celebrations to welcome luck and fertility in the coming year."

"How do you know that?" Shawn asked.

"Everybody knows that, Shawn." Gus replied, bemused.

"No, no, they don't!"

"It's common knowledge."

"In what, Christmas Caroler's Anonymous?"

"It's a popular folk song, Shawn, everyone knows what it means."

"Okay, then what about the first line?"

"On the first day of Christmas?"

"Actually, I meant the pear tree, but yeah, start there."

Gus immediately entered lecture mode. "The first day of Christmas, meaning December the 25th, Shawn. The twelfth day was Epiphany – the sixth of January. The partridge is a bird; in fact, the first seven gifts are all birds, including the five golden rings, which are pheasants. Oh, and incidentally, it isn't four _calling_ birds like you've always sang. The correct term in four _colly _birds, which are blackbirds."__

__Shawn shook his head. "See, it's just weird that you even know that."_ _

__Gus gave up on educating his boyfriend and returned to his laptop, where he was analyzing the purchases on his route from the last quarter._ _

__"You know, I'm going to rewrite that song so that it makes more sense!" Shawn declared about five minutes later._ _

__"You go right ahead," Gus replied._ _

__"I will. And they will sing it every year from now on!"_ _

__"You can only hope," Gus cheerfully agreed._ _

__"And everyone will know exactly what it means!" Shawn added emphatically._ _

__"Sounds like a great idea," Gus didn't even look up from his screen._ _

__The office was silent for about ten minutes before Shawn finally asked. "What rhymes with Angry Birds?"_ _

__"Your song is absurd?"_ _

__"Gus, don't be a piece of orange belly button lint. Angry Birds ends with an 's'!"_ _


End file.
